


Deprivation

by PresidentShido



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Buddyfight fights, Card Games, Chaptered, Conflict, F/M, Headcanon, Headcanon Accepted, MagoSoph, Magoroku x Sophia - Freeform, Married Couple, Married Life, OCs - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Romance, So Married, Sofia x Shido, WIP, Work In Progress, lol, practice, pre-ace era, vaugely mentioned stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido
Summary: A freeze star and the gates to the underworld of death at their feet. A new threat plagues the Earth this time.
Relationships: Magoroku Shido/Sophia Sakharov
Kudos: 2





	1. waking up in the time clock

waking up in the time clock _She saw a dream. The destruction of the world, and becoming a legend. A girl from the stars shrouded in mystery. Her grip on the world felt cold. History would freeze solid from her handle._

_“Everything shall be as you wish, Kyoya-sama.”_

_Her stoic expression met the gaze of the devil himself. A man that was so powerful his goals were like nature's calling, memorized by his crimson blood-red eyes and highlights, to his white hair. His tone was adored by all in his wake. He was Japan’s top model for the world, the one who swayed even the littlest of actions to their feet. A natural-born leader._

_The main goal is to destroy the world and rebuild it. One can’t rebuild something without destroying it first, that’s logical. This cold world needs rebuilding, from the adults who controlled and ruined it. That took some time, preparation, and monsters from the Darkness. Power was needed from that darkness. It was surely no easy task. How much blood would be spilled at the hand of the throne? The piercing screams of the foolish people. Only kids would live and carry out their will as better people._

_Only certain people knew and those people were perfectly chosen to know this information. It was quite surprising to say the least, how something so big could remain so hidden from the rest of the world. It just shows how powerful their king was. The demon lord, Gaen Kyoya. He had a small group called “Disaster” without his ranks, a select few who had plenty of power and were able to awaken their darkness._

_In a world, that was ruled by Kyoya-sama, a Lord of his own. A god, a king, and a hero to all. He was the change. No one will stop him from that goal of destruction._

_That will all change for the better, soon enough. Gaen Kyoya planned on making that change happen. The truth is, Kyoya-sama wasn’t fond of humans, not after what they did to his people and ruined the world. This world needed change. He was going to bring that change, make everything perfect again._

_There was a deal to be made with adults and kids, Kyoya-sama believed that he was suited to handle the dark forces that came with it. The Legend has it that a wolf’s tail was near, a lone wolf was once a dear friend. A devilish dragon with insanity to bring. A chief with an ego._

_The world in their hands, the stars at her grip, wanting nothing more than to freeze this world solidly in her tracks. The gift from the stars, where most turn their hearts to._

_She knew the risk involved in doing this but it doesn’t matter to her. She’d do anything to make sure Kyoya-sama got what he wanted. She has a loyalty that was unmatched by all. If it met dying for his cause, so be it. Even if it means becoming Demons with someone she barely knows and works alongside that so-called person she’ll do it. A ruthlessly cold demon who will go to great lengths and weights carry out his wishes. But none from the past were ever that loyal as she was or were poorly picked for the sake of Kyoya-sama orders. Kyoya-sama was her light, a source that came to her, one that gave her purpose and meaning. He gave her a purpose that otherwise, she wouldn’t have found before. She doesn’t like meaningless things or wasting her time._

_She had ways of dealing with people in her way, ones who weren’t fit for their duties. was the one that Kyoya-sama named Kuchinawa Terumi. Terumi wasn’t even her real name. She had a crush on their master. Kyoya-sama. Sophia really doesn’t care. Terumi wasn’t fit and Sophia didn’t waste any time to “Da” to Kyoya-sama’s wishes and remove Terumi. She was unable to fulfill her mission and was dismissed from her duties within Disaster. It had to be done in order to protect their secrets._

_"Everything is proceeding right on schedule, Kyoya-sama. We’re just waiting for you to give the order.”_

**—**

The day was about to begin in Cho-Tokyo, Japan. The sunrise was peeking out from the light blue curtains in the room. The clock on the right night tabletop showed that it was close to five am. 

Magoroku was long asleep. Sophia was still wide away, staring with wide eyes across the room until slumber came to her. Sleep rarely came to her on most nights as her mind plagued with countless duties and questions that went unanswered. 

She heard ever so soft snores coming from her right. Her icy blue eyes glanced over to find her husband, Shido Magoroku, who was still dozing off with a peaceful smile. She noticed his breathing. His body curled as he was slightly clinging to her. She gazes at him stoically. He was still asleep, odd given how he was a morning bird as well but got used to it.

Her icy sky-blue eyes kept her gaze glued to the male. He was sleeping soundly once more. He curled up closely, with his hands to the pillow, facing the white-haired with a soft dreaming smile written on his face.

She found herself either playing with his short tan-colored hair or with his soft hands. It was something she commonly did while he rested. She preferred his sleepy state. When he was sleeping, he didn’t complain or whine or short. None of that but only muttered and snored in his sleep. It was surely peaceful. He was at peace, dreaming his dreams and being happy. The way he slept reminded her of a small child. She refused to admit that he was shockingly cute in the covers. 

Magoroku sleepily clinging to Sophia with a smile. 

Sometimes, the tan-haired would either find himself shifting closer to her in his sleep, clinging to her arms as he curled up, placing his hand closer to her chest. He made himself appear smaller than others. While other times, Magoroku would incidentally be a big soon at times because he tends to cling to Sophia at night. Sophia won't admit it but she likes it when he does that because he's like a soft teddy that's warm. Her teddy bear.

This couldn’t last forever. Kyoya-sama would surely begin calling her into work soon enough. Well, he didn’t really need to call her since she was always there. It’s time to wake him up and carry on another day of work. She managed to wake him up as she shifted her weight on the bed. She heard a muffled groan in reply.

Despite staying up at ungodly hours in the morning, the white-haired was always the first to wake up at the crack of the morning. In the private room that they shared for quite some time now. The male was also an early bird as well, for the most part, that is.

He sleepy opened his eyes to find her. “Good morning, Sophia.”

She doesn’t respond to him as the covers slipped from her frame. 

“What time is it?”

“Five.”

Magoroku frowned, “It’s a bit too early.” 

He doesn’t start work until six or so, believing he had plenty of time to catch more of his rest before he started the busy day of work. She went to get up as his navy eyes trailed her frame as he noticed movements.

“Where are you going?”

“I have received new orders from Kyoya-sama.” 

“Wait!” He clung to her, stopping her from getting up. “Don’t leave me just yet.” He said as he placed his hand on her back. His arms held her shoulders in a grip that wasn’t too harsh, but wasn’t too soft, either. “Please, just stay here for a moment.”

She paused, her moments coming to an end by his touch. She doesn’t mock him or tell him to remove himself from her. She just stood there silently.

“You’re going to get up, aren’t you?”

“I don’t want to.” He whined, “Why can’t we just stay in bed?”

“No, you need to get up.” She was stern as always. She heard him let out an annoying whine in reply.

“Get ready right away.”

“Oh, fine, then.” He whimpered as he removed his hands and got up. “I guess I should be getting up soon anyway.” Listening to her words. “But don’t forget you still need to repay the favor from last night.”

_"...I will not forget those words."_

**—**

“What can I do for you?” 

“Who are _you_ now?”

"I'm simply the chairwoman here."

_‘This is all that I am.’_

Icy blue eyes met with the man in front of her. An older man with short blonde hair and emerald green eyes was dressed in a fancy suit and tie. He flashed her a smile to which she didn’t return. She was here for important business. Her expression didn’t waver as her eyes cast on his frame. She knew why he’d come here.

“Is there something you need from Gaen Kyoya-sama?”

A young lady who had icy blue eyes that would melt anyone who glares her way. Dawning a simple pencil skirt and a long stole strapped that wrapped around her frame. Her icy blue eyes glaring at them, giving them a knowing look of wrong-doing. A powerful woman who was working with one of the greatest people in the world, the CEO of a famous man. Dutiful, serious, and responsible.

In the higher-ups from within the office, she also served as Gaen Kyoya's chairwoman and servant if needed. When she was much younger she used to stand by his side, waiting for his orders from the tower but now it seems as if Kyoya-sama wanted her to work as well. He trusted her with the important task. She was responsible for all of the given tasks and acted accordingly. Kyoya-sama orders.

"What about Mister Gaen Kyoya?”

“Do you want to see him?”

The man nodded, “Let me see him."

“I’ll arrange a meeting.” 

“I did not come here to _arrange_ a meeting with him. I came here to see him directly and I must.”

"He’s busy. He doesn't wish to talk right now.” 

"Oh? Why is that? Please, do tell me, young assistant. I have other ways of… Let's say… _getting you to talk._ If you know what I mean…" He flashed her a delightful smirk. A twisted smirk filled with malicious desires for her. She noticed it from the way his eyes glistened. "You have such a pretty face. However. For one, that pretty face of yours could be of use to a lot of things I have going on, wouldn't you say, my dear?"

Disgusting. Sophia felt disgusted. Pretty? She hated that word with every fiber of her cold being. This guy was supposed to be a professional. He wasn’t one. That slowly drowned out the annoyance that she was feeling. She was slowly losing her patients and her temper along with it. She wasn’t going to fall.

She leaned forward, stepping her heel annoyingly on the floor. "Never mind that!" She ended up shouting back. “Just tell me what you want already.”

“You.”

"I'm married." 

“It doesn’t matter, dump him.”

 _I don’t take orders from you._ She had enough of this talk. She was annoyed with him, her temper growing with each passing second. “This talk ends here.” Her expression went back to being impassive. “You’ll have to respect Kyoya-sama’s decision.”

She swiftly went on her way, leaving the meeting at that. She shortly left moments ago, focusing on her work out in front of her, not responding to the man’s complaints. It’s clear to her now that she didn’t like the idea of Kyoya-sama hanging around with this guy all that much and luckily for her, she knew he was going to feel the same. 

She looked at her phone. He's calling. Shido. Or well, Magoroku, now. She dropped his last name years ago when they got married. But still she was used to referring to him as simply Shido, and nothing more. Normally, she would’ve gone to see what he wanted by now but doesn’t bother to move.

He kept calling her. She ignored him. Normally, she would answer the first time he’d calls her name but not for today. Her phone buzzed as she forgot to turn off silent again. She would answer but she didn’t want to deal with it. She was tempted to just block his number again but he would complain. And besides, the only reason she ended up unblocking his number was that they got into a relationship. He wouldn’t stop bugging her to unblock him so they can keep close contact. ‘Just in case, as they say’ as he says. It’s best to not answer it.

She knew why he was calling, it wasn’t as urgent as he made it out to be. It was the holidays. And most likely, he was calling because of that. 

It would be meaningless, and she doesn’t like doing meaningless things. She didn’t care about the events, it was just like any other day. Nothing special. Buying gifts and spending time with others. Pointless. It was just obligatory, she thought.

The urge to pick it up was tempted. 

A temptation that plunged her senses and she came to the demands. She removed herself from the desk and went to the backrooms. She grabbed her phone and turned on it. She noticed the emails he’d sent before but ignored them. She clicked the button and brought it up to her ear, stoically. 

“Don’t call me at work. Is there something you need?”

 _“Sophia!”_ A voice instantly shouted from the other end. Sophia cringed as she drew back her phone from her ear. _“Oh, uh… Y-Yes!”_ She heard him stuttered from the other end of the line. _“I have to show you something! Meet me near the Buddy Police station.”_

Show her something? 

_“Sophia! Hurry!”_ He hastily added after, almost sounding impatient. She could just picture him, waving his arms up and down dramatically at the phrase.

She let out a thick sighed. She brought the phone down, pressing the button and ending the call before he got the chance to scream or complain again. Sophia spoke nothing as she lifted her hand, closing her eyes. She teleported out of the building and to where he was. She swiftly went to take her to leave. 

She was faced with the tan-haired, who was tapping his foot on the floor, clearly being impatient.

“Magoroku.”

He turned to face her, “Sophia? You’re finally here!” 

“You took far too long to get here.” _Took you long enough. “_ What took you so long to answer anyway?” 

“Work.” She responded with a simple answer. He should know why he was working as well.

“On a lunch break?” 

“You said you had something to show me. I’m quite busy.”

“Oh, Yeah! That.” Magoroku grinned, “Here follow me! I’ll show you!”

He happily turned as he hummed. Magoroku led the way as she simply followed closely by his side wordlessly and stoically. It didn’t long before he halted his steps and looked up, causing her to stop as well. 

“Look!” Magoroku spoke as they were faced with a restaurant in front of them. “I heard this place had really great Sushi so I wanted to try it out.” 

**—**

**_“That girl… who does she think she is denying my rights?”_ **

**From the shadows, a horror made itself known. There was nothing but a cold dark room that haunted its presence.**

**A mirror of break reflections.**

**A young girl, who appeared to be a teenager held a toy in her hand, petting it softly as she hummed to herself. “What’s the matter, Papa?” Her voice was concerned.**

**When he looked at the girl, he saw a flash of something crossing his eyes. A past reminder.**

**_The water was rising from below, rather rapidly. Before she knew it, the freezing body of water rose to the surface levels as it surrounded her body. The space around her felt sullen as if she plunged into the rivers of hell without her consent. Her blood ran cold. A scream was clasped in her throat, unable to come out. Her words wouldn’t come out as she wanted. Gosh. What should she do?! She felt her mind and heart raced. The water reminded her of a cold blanket that she didn’t want to have, she doesn’t need it. She didn’t want it, either. Like an ant being exposed to the large drops of water, she felt her wave. She tried to scream but her lungs felt empty. Her body was slumping into the water as it was a simple paper bag being carried by the wind. An unknown force hauled her into the bleakness. She felt powerless against the strings._ **

**_The water soon became a noose wrapped around her throat, causing her to suffocate in the cold water. She tried to fight against the blinds as her legs kept keeping against the water, trying to stop herself from drowning below. She found her body being tugged below into the depths that led down to nothing. As if shackles locked into her feet, tugging her body. She was stuck down here. How long has it been? How long before death made itself known to her? There was no way she was able to make it out of here alive. She anticipated the worse to come from this._ **

**_A hand reached itself from below to save her._ **

**_Her father._ **

**He shut his eyes tightly, “Nothing, dear.” He spoke, “Just… mad, that’s all.”**

**“May I ask about what?”**

**“I went to see Gaen Kyoya today.”**

**“Oh? Did he approve of it?”**

**“I didn’t get to see him, sweetie.”**

**“Oh…?” The girl frowned, almost sadly as she brushed her doll’s hair.**

**“Would you like me to deal with** **_her_ ** **then, Papa?”**

**“No.” That would be quite petty of him, getting so upset over that. However, if Kyoya didn’t really want to approve and show his face to him, he had others dealing with him. For sure. He placed a hand on his chin and let out a thick hum, “But I have something better for you.”**

**Her lips curved to a soft smile yet malicious smile in reply. “As you wish, Papa.”**

**—**

_A young boy of_ **_DEATH_ ** _. The Walter to the gates of hell, the one to open the gates of the underworld with pride. He was the one holding the wand for his needs, looking to be amused. The abyss symphony of death._

**—**

Who knew being a Buddy Police was so stressful?

The Buddy Police was always busy, filled with many stressful and even life-threating fights. It was a tough job, after all. The Buddy Police was a crime-fighting law enforcement agency when it comes to down it, which means filing paperwork and stopping legal monsters, the battle was ever lasting. Magoroku knew that but he’d worked hard to be the force, even after spending so many years working against the force he’d changed over a “new” leaf, as one could say. He worked as one of the personnel in the building. He wanted to follow his father's footsteps and make him proud of him, even if that wasn’t difficult to do.

It felt like a home. But still Ryuenji Tasuku had so little trust in him, even if it has been a few years since school. He was still skeptical about Magoroku as the commissioner was always checking in on him and seeing if everything was okay and that he wasn’t plotting everything. That made it difficult. One couldn’t really blame the commissioner, either. Long ago, his father took over the Buddy Police office itself and had high power in it before being arresting and faced jailed time for it. Really, that was supposed to be his spot before but that’s fine, Magoroku had other plans. But sometimes that meant, working overnight to ensure everything is going into place. But he guessed, he’ll have to built the trust further. He has to make sure he fully gained the trust and not ruin it. That’ll be easy, right?

He hated the cold. The inside of the room felt crisp. A cold lonely feeling overtook him. He didn't want to be lonely here. He wanted to be the idol to the students here. He wanted others to notice and praise him, the attention. He clung to the power given to him. He wasn’t going to lose his position of prominence to some kid, it was all he had.

The office rested in silence, as the only sound was his thoughts and the pen as he wrote and stamped the papers. He concentrated on his commitment, folders, and paperwork. He had a pen in his hands as he was reading the notes in front of him. He didn’t have Sophia to help him with his work, and he didn’t like asking any of the members of the club to help, he didn’t want it from them; the student council president did all of the work as the students may believe.

He felt a pang of pain course his veins. His chest ache, his body sore and throbbing, and his mind felt crazed. He let out a thick sigh, allowing his pen to be brought to the desk as he frowned as he brought a hand to his chest. He rubbed it, trying to get rid of the sudden pain in his chest.

“I think that’s enough work for one day.”

It’s late as he decided it was time to leave the Buddy Police behind for the night, finishing up the rest of the school work alone. Naturally, as an officer in duty, he often stays late to work. It reminded him of his time back in Aibo Academy, where he often stayed late to work. He made sure that everything is done to his liking and prepared for events. He leaves some pages for the boy wonder genius to read and gloss over. 

He’d remembered it perfectly. 

How this felt all too normal, the vice-president, Sophia Sakharov already left hours before him with the excuse of being busy. Despite her leaving him, he lets her for the day and stays a little while longer to finish up some tasks. Or how he mostly spent it relaxing when he was finished. Magoroku couldn’t help but let him draw a smile as the memory came back into his mind. 

The burden felt like nothing. He figured he should get back to his work and ignored the ache but like everything else, the plan didn’t go his way. Maybe, some relaxation would be nice. His office only felt colder, as if something was missing. Or rather, someone. He didn’t feel those familiar icy cold stare at him anymore. The emotionless stare. 

Being at the top was lonely at times. 

He knew first hand how it felt. But that was because he drove everyone away with his actions. He drove his peers away by his need for power and fame but he didn't care, they weren't needed in his perfect space anyway. But he did long for someone, anyone who was worthy enough. He guessed it was true, every king needs a queen, the outcome that was expected from loneliness. 

He waited for when Sophia would suddenly pop out from her portal and tell him, ‘He’s calling’ and be taken to their new hideout. It still took him off guard, when she came unexpectedly in the night or during the day. 

Vice President Sophia Sakharov. His partner in crime. His assistant. They were forced to work with one another, being ordered by Kyoya-sama. A white-haired like the winter-snow with a stoic stare, dawning different shades of blue and whites. Icy thick and bright sky-blue eyes. Only blinking slowly at him, but her expression didn’t alter, it was just indifferent. She didn’t even move. She was ruthlessly cold, so ruthless and loyal to Kyoya-sama. She was silent for the most part, only speaking when necessary or when she felt like the need to do so. Yet so mysterious, he didn't even know much about her, nothing about her personal life. She was more dangerous than the Buddy Police! Icy eyes would stare at him, devoid of expression.

His thoughts plague of the white-haired stoic made of Winter Ice. He wanted her to back quickly, he couldn’t do without Sophia as much as he refused. He needed her, more than anything.

He’s certain that all of the staff and even Tasuku already left a while ago, leaving him to be the only soul currently sitting at the large building right now. If not, he’ll just warn them to leave and that staying was against the causes. He’s quite good at doing that. He’s sure that his wife would be home by now as well, too. He couldn’t wait to go home and relax, and to eat more Sushi, too! 

Despite it being dark thanks to the early night, the outline of grey-colored clouds made itself known to him. Gloomy and dark grey clouds filled the sky, blocking out the sun, leaving the sky in its dismal state. He flinches and lets out a yelp as he felt the cold harsh drips fall to his exposed skin. This is a part he hates. Why does it have to rain now? 

“I can’t believe it’s raining now!” He complains. Just his luck. You gotta be kidding him! Why does it rain when he’s going home now?! How dare it rain when he’s trying to go home?! He fails to avoid the heavy drops and soonly gives up on trying to. 

It was raining and he was already wet, the drops were unavoidable now. His shoulders slump in response as his body hangs low. “What am I going to do?” He whined in defeat as he began to panic, trying to think of an idea. His navy eyes lower to the floor as his body sinks. “I didn’t bring an umbrella with me!” There’s not much he could do now, too. He knows that. It’s too late to go back now. It leaves the boy with only one choice in the matter. “I guess I’ll have to keep going...” 

He’ll just have to keep moving forward. He feels his body getting colder, as he shivers. He hopes that he doesn’t get sick from this. Anything but that! And if he does, he’ll blame it on someone else, and this rain.

He walks for a few moments in silence, hearing the heavy pouring of the rain. His eyes linger in front of him before halting his steps. It’s getting too cold now! It’s too cold! As his arms wrap around his body tightly, as he shivers. He’s not alone. Huh? He notices a girl donning blue with a light blue umbrella just ahead of him. He notices her short white hair in the back. He narrows his eyes, studying the girl in the dress. Why does she appear so familiar? 

“I feel like I’ve seen that silhouette somewhere before.”

As if she hears, this girl turns to face him. Her icy blue eyes meeting his navy blue eyes. Her expression was stoic as always. He knows her now. That face was so familiar to him. “Shido.”

He flinches in surprise. “S-Sophia?” He’s startled to see her, out of places, here within the rain like this. He never expected to even see her here. What’s she doing out in the rain like this? “What are you doing here?”

“Just get under already.”

Wait, what? He confusingly blinks. She’s allowing him to go underneath her umbrella? That’s new. And rather nice of her to do. Well, he’d like to be out of this rain. He’ll take it. 

A proud smile flashed brightly across his lips as he clumsily rushes to her, underneath with her. He’s delightful with her offer and follows her words. “Thank you, Sophia!”

She steps to the side, giving him some room while she gazes at him with some sort of pity. She doesn’t want him to get her wet. “You’re soaked so it’s best if you didn’t get too close.”

“Th-That’s right!” Magoroku awkwardly laughed. 

He was soaked wasn’t he? It’s not his fault! He didn’t it was.

She finally has her eyes glued in front of her, glancing back to the front, silently.

They both stand there, within the rain underneath the umbrella for a moment. How strange. Almost enjoying the silence and the rain. Savoring each other’s company in silence. Despite the president not finding enjoyment in the rain, he enjoys her presence here alongside him, as crazy as it was that she’s here in the first place. It feels right standing side to side like they always did in the past.

Sophia doesn’t move and doesn’t speak a single word, only stoically stands there while she holds the bar to her umbrella. Nor does she appear bothered by the rain. She doesn’t appear annoyed by the rain, not letting any sort of annoyance show. As she continues to stoically look at it. Does she like the rain? He wonders.

“So, um, what are you doing here out in the rain, Sophia?”

“You want to go home, don’t you?” She questioned. “Come. I’ll take you there.” 

“Y-Yes, I do!” 

She began to walk again, stoically. 

He finches and lifts his hand. “Wait for me, Sophia!”

Magoroku hastily followed her, trying to keep in track with her umbrella as she went. He’ll chase her if he needs to but prefers not to shout at her to wait for him or chase her within the rain now. He doesn’t want to be left behind, not the cold rain. This time, it feels different. He wonders why she was doing this. 

Why would she want to take him home? That question was enough to answer but he couldn’t but wonder why. They BOTH LIVE TOGETHER! That should be something, right? And why was she out in the rain like this? Questioning her feels almost wrong now but he’s curious now. But then again, it wasn’t as if they haven’t walked side by side before, either. They often stroll side by side during school hours, too. It’s normal. 

“Sophia?” He calls her name in wonder. She silently gives him her attention by turning her to the side to meet his frame as he speaks. “Is there a reason you’re taking me home?”

“I have received new orders from Kyoya-sama.” She spoke to him. “We have a new mission.”

“Huh?” Wait, WHAT? He was shocked to hear. “A new mission?” He repeated. 

“We’ve been ordered to investigate the recent event.”

**—**

**The young girl looked at the wall, as she was faced with a woman in a picture.**

**Icy blue eyes and white-colored hair that appeared like snow. She wore a long stole strapped. She had no smile just a cold and stoic expression that made it different to make out her secret thoughts. A winter goddess, a ice queen.**

**“So that is the girl?” A curious voice that sounded much like a small child asked. She pet her dolly as expected. As she glance up at the frame.**

**“Yes.” He nodded, “Her name is Sophia Sakharov. Well, formerly, since she’s marry.”**

**The girl’s emerald eyes laced with curiosity. “Marry? To whom, Papa?”**

**“The recorders show Shido Magoroku.”**

**Another picture filled the screen. This time of a male with navy blue eyes and long tan-colored hair.**

**_“He’s part of the Buddy Police, too…”_ ** **She smiled, “Interesting…”**

**—**

_“Shido Magoroku…”_

He flinched at the sudden voice. He was stopped in his path by a young girl. She had long neck-lengh purple-colored hair and emerald green eyes. She wore a blue jacket and simple laced pink-colored dress. She was holding a small doll in her hands.

“Uh…? And who are you?”

“My name is Aiya… Itsuki Aiya…” She muttered in a childlike voice, who was holding a small in her hands. Before she glance up at him, her deep emerald green eyes meeting his frame. “And I came here to challenge you!”

Magoroku was shunned at first. “No thanks. I don’t mean to be rude but I’ve better things to do than waste my valuable time on a small girl like you.” He placed his hands on his hips as he leaned down, still looking at her. “And besties, aren’t you a little too young to be out here alone? Where are your parents?”

The girl frown, her stoic expression darting him. “I came here for a challenge.” Determination filled her eyes, brimming with subtle confidence. As she took out the Buddyfight’s tubes.

Magoroku panicked, knowing what it might. “Wait!” He only panicked, raising his hands in defense, “D-Don’t go forward with this without consulting me!”

But it was already to late as she activated the fight system before he got a chance to stop it. The Fight Stage formed around them v-boards appeared in fornt of them.

The pink-haired teleported to the stage and lifted the metal topping to her, announcing herself. “Whenever there are Buddyfights, you’ll find me, Nanana Paruko!” 

Her emerald eyes looked around the scene, “It appears we have Shido Magoroku, part of the Buddy Police and former Student Council President to Aibo Academy! Facing off against…” Paruko stared in confusion as she was trying to think. “Uh… I don’t think we’ve met before” She floated down to the little girl. “What is your name?”

“I’m Aiya… Itsuki Aiya…”

“Okay, thanks!” Paruko smiled before lifted her aircraft back up. “Facing off Itsuki Aiya!”

Magoroku narrowed his eyes. “Now that I have no choice, I’ll get her good!” He brought out his deck, “You better be prepared to lose!”

“Be defeated by your own power! Luminize! Marionette Death!”

“Haunted dolls of death, show me your glow and come forth to me! Luminize! Haunted dolls!”

“Buddy… FIGHT!” Paruko called.

“Raise the flag!” The two shouted in unison.

He revealed his flag, “Darkness Dragon World!”

She revealed her flag next, “Dolly World!”

Paruko and Magoroku both gasped from their shock as they noticed the flag from above. It was massive appeared out in front of them.

“Dolly… **_WHAT_ **?” What kind of world was this? He never even heard of it before! Magoroku raised a brow in confusion before his eyes widened at his sudden realization. “Wait a second!” 

“Wh-Wh-Wh-What! Is this new flag?!” Paruko raised a brow. “I never heard of it before.”

“Of course, not… I’m the only one who has it…”

“Where did that flag come from?”

“It’s a special flag…” She explained. “It was gifted to me by Papa.”

“It doesn’t matter what world she uses, I’m going to beat her.” 

Next was their Buddies.

“Bone Master, Rebel Gallows!”

“Gesha~!”

“Haunted Grace Doll, Lizzy!” 

**【Shido Magoroku’s life: 10】**

**【Itsuki Aiya’s life: 10】**

“First move goes to Shido Magoroku.”

He proudly grinned, “You’ll be easy to defeat.” He grabbed the card from his deck. “Charge and draw!” He gazed down at his hands. He grabbed one from his hands. “I call Bone Labor, Sabh Raj to the center!”

A monster came to his center, Bone Labor, Sabh Raj. A skeleton lady in a dress as she laughed, “Prepare to meet your end~!”

He lifted up his hand with a smirk, “Sabh Raj! Attack the fighter!”

The delighful laugher of the monster filled the air as it went to attack the little girl. He let out a soft groaned as she felt the blade course her.

【Itsuki Aiya’s life: 10→9】

“That’ll do for a quick warm-up.” He brought his hand up and closed his eyes. His delightful smirk wouldn’t flee his lips. “My turn is over.”

“My turn!” She shouted. “I draw! Then charge and draw!”

Magoroku watched her as she took a card from her hand.

“I call Little Lamp Doll, Tifa to the left!” A monster appeared on her field. She took another card from her hand, “Then, I call Pink Lulu Doll, Akina to the center area!” She was done calling monsters out on her field.

“Looks like Aiya brought two new monsters out! I wonder what they can do!”

“I’ll show you.” Aiya implied to Paruko as she brought her up hand, “Now, Little Lamp Doll, Tifa! Go attack the fighter!”

The monster dashed towards Magoroku.

“Not a chance!” He countered, “It’s not going to be _that_ easy!” Magoroku smirked confidently, “Sabh Raj’s ability, activate!” 

The little girl blinked.

His monster giggled as _“Your blade will not impel toward me. Your blade will swing toward the ones you love~!”_

“In case you don’t know, when a monster attacks alone… I can pay 2 gauge and redirect the attack to one of my opponent’s monsters! _That_ is Sabh Raj’s ability!”

The little girl groaned again as she was attack by her monster.

【Itsuki Aiya’s life: 9→8】

She gritted her teeth but she wasn’t done with her turn just yet. “Pink Lulu Doll, Akina! Attack the fighter!”

The pink doll hummed in delightful as she attacked and destroyed the monster in Magoroku’s center position. 

“In a last effort, Pink Lulu Doll, Akina finishes by attacking Shido’s monster in a crushing fashion to end the turn!”

That didn’t matter, Magoroku had other plans.

“I end my turn.” 

Good. It was his turn now. 

“Draw! Charge and draw!”

He held a card in his hand, “I equip!” 

【Shido Magoroku’s life: 10→9】

He loses a life point but that doesn’t matter. A small pen displayed. “DEATH Pen Schreiber!” 

He grabbed hold of the thick pen, using the tips of his fingers. Grabbing the other end with his other hand, taking the tip of, revealing the thick and sharp tip of the pen.

“Now, monsters of death! Return!” He drew a large circle in the air, as a symbol appeared in front of him. “I call Sabh Raj to the left!”

The monster came out of the symbol. She laughed. “I’m back~!”

“Huh?” The girl parted her lips, “How is that possible?” She sounded like an innocent child.

“You see, this item, DEATH Pen Schreiber…” He pointed at it, “allows me to call one 0 power death attribute monster from the drop zone!”

“I see… I see it now…”

“Good. I call Bone Lador, Au Darkth to the center position!” Another monster appeared to his left.

* * *

* * *

## Frozen Synthetic Ecstasy // Alternative title: Bliss for the first time

Now, there's a strange next step to another strange relationship.

Today was a rather decent day and shockingly serene, nothing much had happened besides the heavy workload to their duties and responsibilities. But he was left feeling sore, and not really feeling motivated to do much of anything else at the moment. 

Instead of being at his desk, the two were near the sofa and coffee table. As the two sat there. Magoroku looked up at the ceiling with his hands behind his back and legs crossed. Sophia was a new inch away, with her hands on her lap. Her eyes glued to the front of her.

Slowly, their positions shifted. As Magoroku began to stare at her. His mind is filled with questions.

The bond of trust they felt for one another always ran thick, well it grew over time, thanks to their past experiences together and past former Masters. It would be proven difficult not to trust one another here. 

Their fingers interviewed as they held hands while sitting.

Physically contact wasn’t all that abnormal for them, either. And neither was inviting one another in their personal space. It never seemed to be that much of an issue for them. They always found themselves doing it. 

Magoroku clung to her, grabbing hold to her arms and shoulders and held onto her, mainly out of fear and protection. 

The Russian girl doesn’t mock him or even flinch, she doesn't even tell him to remove his hands. She never pushed him away. She just stood there, not being bothered by it. He’s the one who removes his hands from her shoulders when he felt comfortable letting go.

Sophia would stop him from doing something dumb or something he'll regret later one. She often dragged him from trouble, carrying the weight of his body herself despite it being heavy. Honestly. He's so much trouble. But she dealt with him anyway and dragged him out of trouble.

It started to become slowly normal in their relationship.

It's not long before Sophia made the first move and leaned closer. She grabbed the folds of his collar. 

Huh? Magoroku turned in confusion only to feel lips slapped against his. Before he could yelp, his air was ripped away from him. He tensed up as the wind was being knocked from him. He brought one of his hands up.

Instinctively, his eyes widened in shock. His shoulder tensed as his eyes widened. Unconsciously, Magoroku ends up squeezing her hands in a tight grip.

Her icy blue eyes only stared at him as if studying his every move, watching him stoically. 

He began to relax as the kisfurthered. His grip loosened but was still holding her. 

She was the first to pull back and break the kiss. She was breathing. 

Magoroku already felt out of breath from it. He panted, despite the kiss not lasting that long as it should, it knocked the wind out of him, for the most part.

Instead of telling him to just pretend it never happened already as she has before in the past, she did the unexpected and decided to lean in for another one. 

He’s met her stoic and stern expression. Her icy bright blue eyes cast at him without fail as her body was leaned closer to him. 

His brows instinctively twitched and quivered, bringing his arms up from his lap. As if his sense began to fade, his mind was spinning. 

She unlocked their hands.

His navy blue eyes spontaneously locking with her sky-blue. The tip of her cold fingers grassing over his skin. He shivered and whimpered, feeling the sweat pouring down his cheeks. He felt his body slightly tense and cheeks burn.

She pressed her lips against his. Keep his arms up midway while his fingers awkwardly tense. Sweat softly pouring down his cheeks. He blushed as his fingers tensed. He felt his whole body tensed, as his eyes widened, instinctively. This wasn’t the first time they did this, the first time, he wasn’t prepared as well as he thought he was A mess when he panicked when it happened. Despite this not being the first, his reactions mainly remain close to the same as the last.

  
  
  


He felt his body growing hotter. A strange tingly sensation coursed him. 

She drew away from the kisses. 

“Uh, so what now?”

“See for yourself.”

“Huh?” He felt her hand pressed against his chest, pushing him down on the sofa in front of him, “Ahh?!” He yelped as his back hit the surface of the fabric. He was left on the sofa. Honestly. He’d never expected this to happen. 

Sophia already got up from the sofa and stepped away before anything else had happened. She drew herself closer to him but doesn’t say a single word in her path. Her expression was impassive as always as she leaned down. Her icy eyes gazed at him from above. He stared back at her, wavering. She grabbed his legs to keep them spread open.

_ “S-Sophia…?!”  _ It wasn’t a protest or complaint, more like a whine, begging. He felt his body tensed. As sweat began to pour down his cheeks, his navy eyes wavered. His heart skipping a beat, racing faster within his chest. His body is growing hotter. His cheeks stained with crimson, he was blushing. As if his cheeks were being set on fire and burnt alive.

He’ll admit that he’d dreamed about this, well, something similar to this with her before. Where he and Sophia did more than what they would be doing as a couple now. 

Those nights were his eyes shot open in a panic as he dramatically gasped for air, with a strange feeling in his stomach and gut and in a panic state. His body felt the cold sweat and tingling with sensations he had yet to experience. They won't go away! Her cold touch felt so real. The dreams before felt so real. Unbelievable! 

_ Wait a second! He had a dream about…  _ **_DOING THAT TO SOPHIA?!_ ** _ Wait, no…  _ **_SOPHIA DOING THAT TO HIM?!_ ** _ Whatever they were doing. He wasn’t clear on that part, either but… Sophia… bit him… kissed him… and he found himself enjoying it.  _ **_ENJOYING IT?!_ ** _ She even asked if he wanted her! _

_ Was he out of his mind? He couldn’t do that! It was nonsense! All of it! No way! This wasn’t fair at all! He only panicked further, as his cheeks began to color. Was it him or was the room getting hotter as the moments passed? It felt like an oven in here! Surely she didn’t want him  _ **_that_ ** _ way either, right? She wouldn’t want to take their relationship that far, would she? _

_ It felt painful… painfully good. It felt pleasurable despite being in pain. A new kind of pain he'd never experienced before. He slid a finger down his neck, wondering what it would feel like. He flinched. Gosh, he wanted more of that. He needed that. He needed Sophia. _

_ He parted in shock. He placed his hands on his head, in a panic. He clung to his hair, sensitive tan-colored hair.  _

_ “What if we could do that…?” He shook his head. There’s no way… He laughed nervously. That’s impossible. _

He never imagined that there could be a point in time where his strange and impossible dreams could become possible. But like most things that happened in his life, the impossible becomes possible.

“You want this.”

Huh? Her voice took him out of his thoughts as he blinked. Wait! WHAT?! He felt his heart plunged. His cheeks grew hotter in the blasting heat as his eyes widened further. He stared at her in shock and disbelief. It was as if she could read his mind at the moment. Could she read his mind?! Can she even do that?!

“H-How can you know that?!”

“Anyone could tell by your pants, don’t you think?”

Huh? Magoroku felt his face completely beef red. He glanced down to his pants, seeing the erection from in his pants. Despite his puffy pants, it was still noticeable. Now that she mentioned it, he's feeling a little strange down there. Oh dear…! He shouted. And twitched.

His body felt hot, it was burning.

  
  


He wondered if Sophia felt the same way. Did she want this? 

They didn't have to worry about anyone discovering them like or have to be worried about being seen. This since they live alone here in their home. And doubted anyone would bother to show up, either. Kyoya might call her but that's unlikely now.

Sophia didn't worry about being seen.

He shivered as his skin was exposed to the air. Magoroku was going to place them off to the side neatly only for Sophia to take his clothes and tossed the fabric to the floor beside them, not caring where they went. 

With his clothes finally off. His head down on the sofa, being pressed against his while his short tan-colored strands began to dip to the side of his face and onto the sofa. As his legs hunched up in an awkward position, butt in the air. 

“Are you ready?” 

“Y-Yes!” Magoroku said, stammering, “Hurry up!”

She nodded with a “Da.” 

She reached for her pocket from within her jacket and pulled out a container, a bottle of Lube. Anything could happen. She already knew this was going to happen. Good thing she came prepared. As always. She squirted some of the juice into her fingers and went closer. She brings her hands down his butt.

He shivered and shuddered as he felt a cold liquid meet his skin before he gasped and screamed as he felt fingers enter him, going deep. It was forcible and malicious almost as if she’d done it on purpose to prove a point. 

He whimpered as he shut his eyes tightly together and let out a cry. Tears started to form from the corner of his eyes as she continued. This hurts… 

This time, her movements were slowed down, not as rough as the first thrust. Her other hand was playing with the tip of his member, rubbing it with the tips of her fingers.

His tan-haired began to stick to his face. 

"S-Sophia…!" He moaned. 

"Just relax." She said. "Hold still." 

Despite his clouded mind, he'll have to listen to her. As she continued her trusting before adding another finger inside of him. He felt her hands and moved inside of him, spreading apart like chopsticks. He couldn't help but let out another whimper and moan. She moved her fingers around inside of him. 

"As I thought, you're right." Her eyes downcasted on him. Oddly enough, Sophia didn’t seem to be having problems and from the looks of it, it's as if she had experienced this kind of thing already. 

She could feel his throbbing cock on her fingertips. It was hard. It begged for attention. While she continued with her thrusting, at a steady pace, her other hand cupped around the member and squeezed it. 

This prompted the boy to tremble controllably and moaned loudly. His breathing hitched. His mind was already spinning and all he could think about was her, only her.

How he'd long since dream of the day they would be closer.

It felt like something was tearing him apart from the insides, it was painful but in the mixture it felt pleasurable, too. A different kind of agony. A new feeling of pleasure. While painful it felt satisfying. 

His body urged for more, and more, every time she went. He wanted more, to feel more. To feel more of her. To have her stay with him and never leave. His body urged the feeling further. It needed her. To have her inside of him and feel her cold-warm as he clings to her.

"S-Sophia…! G-Go faster!" He begged. 

He was a mess. On the sofa, completely naked with sweat pouring down his body. He was covered with water. His hair clasped it to his face. His chest rising up and down in a crazed state, panting rapidly. Drool dripped from his mouth and onto the settee. 

His dream has come true. 

Slowly, after his release, he was surprised that his insides were feeling much better than before. He slumped on the sofa. His legs finally gave out. He feels Sophia removed her hands and left kisses in her path before taking a step back. He tried to even his breathing as his senses slowly started to come back to him. The room wasn't as hot as before. He couldn't believe it now. He lifted his hands and shoved them in his face, covering himself.

Sophia didn't leave or teleport away as one would expect as she watched him on the sofa, silently. 

He laid there for a few moments, trying to think. He was beginning to feel cold. He pushed himself back up, "All right… that’s enough fun for one day. I should be getting back to work now anyway."

He finally went to get up from the sofa to quickly get his clothes and turned to Sophia only to slip with a yelp. He's slipped into her grasp. Sophia managed to catch him in her arms and keep him from falling. She let out a pitiful sigh. So clumsy. Sophia smiled.

"For the time being, I think it's best if you got cleaned up." 


	2. Chapter 2

###  **Death will do us part**

###  **Summary:**

Based on an AU concept from my Twitter page: where Magoroku is constantly dying and re-living the same events and each time he gets closer to Sophia only to be ripped away from her and he's forced to see her go against his will. [heavily inspired by ReZero and Kemono Jihen]

Shido Magoroku is in an endless time-loop and a certain white-haired girl has something to do with it.

###  **Notes:**

Time LoopCharacter DeathBody HorrorAngst and FeelsAngstHeavy AngstAngst and TragedyAngst and RomanceSufferingI am so sorry Magoroku i love you smBlood and Injury

  
  
  


**_From Frozen stars of cold loyalty to the gates of the underworld leading down to the strings of DEATH, created an interesting match._ **

**_A young boy of DEATH. The one who held the conductor wand. The Walter to the gates of hell, the one to open the gates of the underworld with pride. He was the one holding the wand for his needs, looking to be amused. The abyss symphony of death._ **

**_A young girl made of stoic ice. The one who held the bow and arrow. A deity towards the frozen stars. She was the frozen stars in the sky. They were solid in her cold slim pale hands. A girl from the stars shrouded in mystery. Her grip on the world felt cold. History would freeze solid from her handle. She’ll make sure of it._ **

**_A demon lord’s gaze was powerful, masking those who faced him with mere fear. A few loyal eyes grassed him. A god cannot have a mere servant fall for another. That will all change for the better, soon enough. His interest to see it only grew further._ **

**_The abyss symphony of death was calling on repeat. Everything falls apart, everyone drifts away in an endless sea. How far would death go for the ice?_ **

**_The curse._ **

The streets were busy.

“Shido.”

Huh? He tensed up at the voice. He paused as he glanced up to meet a stoic cold gaze. 

“Come with me.”

“Huh?”

She grabbed him and dragged him away.

“Looks like we got it!” He proudly spoke as he held the core in his hands, “So now what?”

“I have no more use for you.” 

Huh? He blinked confusingly at her claim. That was new. She swiftly went up to him and held her blade to his chest. Her grip on the rod was tight as she got control. 

Sophia! He screamed, trying to move. Wh-What is she doing?! 

His eyes widened as he felt a knife slipped through his insides. Tears slipped down his cheeks as he glanced up at her in shock. Why would she do this to him? Blood poured from his lips as life slowly drained him. Only to see her maliciously cold features up close.

Sophia…!

His vision blurred as his mind was spinning.

Warily he reached to her, shaky as his breath hitched.

Everything fades to black.

_An incorrect ending._

In a deep gasp of air, he fell from the bed and yelped. He groaned and winced.

He woke up from a cold sweat. The last thing he’d remembered was Sophia’s blade going inside of him before his vision became blurred and everything went to black.

What a nightmare…! 

In a panic his hands slapped his body, looking for a sigh of a scar but there’s nothing. 

A dream… 

Was it just a dream? Why did it feel so real? 

This time he’d woke up alone, cold in his sheets. Sophia wasn’t around.

  
  
  
  


He walked along a path, similar to where he’d met her. He noticed a girl dressed in a light blue dress walking by coldly. He turned to face her as her cold expression was walking past, glued forward.

This time he didn’t find her walking up to him and asking him to come with her. She didn’t look at him! With her dark blue stole and hoodie. He could recognize her anywhere. 

“Sophia!” He called out her name as he reached out his hand. 

She kept walking away without any words. 

Despite his strange “dream”, he wasn’t afraid of her. He chased after her, running for her and ignoring the world around him.

She halted her steps and paused. She turned to face as her cold gaze met his.

“Who are you?”

Huh? Magoroku blinked, “My name is Shido Magoroku! And you should know me! We’re partners!”

“You must be mistaken. I don’t know anyone by that name.”

“What?” He felt his chest tightened as if someone had just ripped it out from its place. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing out of her mouth. “Is this some kind of twisted joke?!”

What is she saying?! Why doesn’t she remember him? Why doesn’t she recognize him? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? 

She narrowed her eyes, annoyed. “If we’re done here. This talk ends here. I’m quite busy.”

She walked past him and he flinched.

He reached out his hand again, “Sophia! Wait!”

She didn’t stop, she kept moving forward without words.

_I need to follow her and see what’s up too!_

He went to follow her closely from behind, trying to not make it so clear what he was doing.

He glanced up to meet her cold gaze, glaring at him. A dark cold glared with malicious intentions.

“Stay out of my business!”

In a tight grip, she shouted at him in a cold and harsh tone. Huh? She brought her blade out in a swift motion and went towards him. 

Wait! It wasn’t meant to happen like this! He brought his hand out in a panic, trying to stop her, an instinct reaction. She brought her blade down to his neck without a second thought. 

His eyes widened from shock. She took the breath out of him.

Sophia was the last his vision got as his world faded to black.

He woke up in his bed again, eyes widened.

He brought a hand to his neck. 

Why is it that this keeps happening to him? It looks like Sophia didn’t trust him. Not like the first time, not the first time when they grew closer and began to trust each other even more thanks to their experiences. She didn’t know him in this world. Or so she says. The history already faded in her mind, long forgotten. To her, he was just another meaningless and annoying person on the streets.

That is what hurts the most.

Simply following her like a weirdo wasn’t his best decision. She got annoyed easily from him getting in her way.

He wasn’t going to stop!

“If I can't follow her, I’ll have to change my plan.”

Determined, he got up from his bed and went out to the streets again. He got an idea that he was sure it’ll work! It has to work! He had confidence in his new plans.

This time to look for the white-haired girl. He waited until she was walking down those streets. Streets that were already filled with people. He beamed and smirked as he noticed her anywhere.

He got in her path, “Sophia!” 

She halted her steps as she stoically stared at him. She was silent.

“I’ve been waiting for you to come here!”

“Who are you?”

“My name is Shido Magoroku!” He dramatically pointed at her, “And you’re going to listen to me if you want to get past me!”

The townsfolk around them stared in shock at his claim.

Annoyed, she closed her eyes, “I don’t have time for this.” She walked around him.

He flinched and drew back his hand. He turned to glance at her. 

He wasn’t going to give up, not now! 

“Now that I found you again, I demand answers from you, Sophia!”

She stared at him in annoyance. 

“Why are you acting like this?!” He shouted back at the girl. 

This wasn’t helping him at all.

He’d decided to go to Tasuku for help.

“Hey, Tasuku?”

“Magoroku? How are you doing?”

“Not well… I… actually, I just have a question, that’s all.”

“Sure. Are you doing okay?”

“Am I dating Sophia Sakharov?”

Tasuku stared at him, confused. “What do you mean?” 

Magoroku blinked, “You’re kidding me? R-Right?”

“Magoroku. Sophia Sakharov is one of our enemies.”

“B-But we have a history together! We were partners in crime!” 

Magoroku felt his heart sank in his chest. Why? 

This is unexpected. He felt the Buddy Police station.

**_DEATH. DEATH. DEATH. AFTER DEATH._ **

**_SCREAM AFTER SCREAM._ **

**_STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP THIS!_ **

He woke up again in the bed, covered in sweat.

No! It can’t be…! Not again!

He began to shake. 

Every painful piece of blood dripped from him. His lifeless corpse slumping the floor.

Death always came knocking on his corpse. Every loud scream that returns. Then he woke up as if it didn’t happen at all and no one even remembered it at all. The world keeps spinning the same. The same annoying events on repeat from an endless world.

Why him?

He brought his hands to his hair in frustration. 

“Why does this keep happening to me?!?!”

It’s so annoying! He hated this! Waking up repeatedly to the same things and dying?! Imagine that!

Why does it keep failing?!

Sophia kept killing him! Why does she keep doing that anyway?

He just wanted her back already! 

  
  
  


Feelings in his constant repeat do not fade but only grow in time.

He was slowly getting closer to the girl. He knew it!

  
  


He groaned as he woke up. 

Time loops? Silly! They’re not real, it’s all fiction!

“Ah, Shido Magoroku, was it?”

He met his crimson gaze, studying his skin. An alluring gaze. He was faced by a god.

It struck immense fear in the tan-haired.

“G-Gaen kyoya!”

“It seems you’ve gotten quite close to Sophia, haven’t you?”

He chose to ignore that. “Wh-What do you want?”

“You had quite a few repeats. And yet you fail almost every single one.”

“H-How do you know that…!” Sweat began to pour, “Don’t tell me that…!”

“I’m well aware of your time looping, yes.” 

His smirk made Magoroku feel easy. _I didn’t think anyone would know that!_

“Not expected this response?” Kyoya’s gaze shifted to something bitterly cold, “I won’t let you go far. Not yet. There’s still more to do. You chose another incorrect road to go down.” He gripped a sword behind him as he took a step forward, “This is Farewell.”

Wait!

Kyoya maliciously smirked at him. As he sliced his neck swiftly without a fail.

Magoroku blackened.

He woke up in his bed in a cold sweat once again. This time it was Gaen Kyoya who’d drew a blade to his neck.

Kyoya knew! He knew about the time loops?! But how?! Why would he know? Why is he doing this?! Why?!

“If Kyoya knows about it, then that means…”

Was he the cause of this? 

Magoroku took her by the arms and sank in her chest, “S-Sophia…! P-Please!” 

How he’d missed her warmth so badly.

There’s a note on the desk. Doctor Gara. And it seems that he’s up to his old tricks again. That hasn’t changed. Since they were teengers, Gara broke into one of Kyoya’s labs and they became emeines. 

Kyoya wasn’t fond of him, nor was Gara fond of Kyoya either.

  
  


For the past few days, Kyoya has been irritated by Doctor Gara. It was so easy to tell again.

“Kyoya-sama. What should I do with Doctor Gara?”

Kyoya smiled brightly at the girl, 

“I’ve just laid another trail of clues. By now, he’s probably still taken the bait.”

  
  


Magoroku received an email on his phone. 

_ “I want to talk to you. Come along to the Aibo Academy Fighting Stage immediately.”  _

Magoroku was confused. Why that place? Who wants to talk to him?

He didn’t recognize the number either, the sender was anonymous.

He entered the building through the large doors, only to find that it was vacant. Silent. It has been years since he had last been here and he has never seen it so empye before.

“There’s no one here.”

“Shido.”

He tensed and flinched as he heard a familiar.

He turned to find the white-haired walking towards him, “S-Sophia?!”

Her eyes clicked the floor below her path as she stoically made her way past as her sky-blue icy eyes locked with his navy blue eyes.

“So I guess you’re the one who sent me that email.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Magoroku.”

He paused as he returned home, only to find the girl staring at him with a devoid expression. He raised a brow at her. 

“Sophia?”

“I need information 

“Tell me where he is.”

“You know I can’t disclose any personal information to you!”

“He doesn’t want rumors, he wants facts.”

“P-Please just here me out for a second.”

“Fine. I’m giving you five.”

“Thank you!” He let out a sigh, hoping it’ll drain him of his dreads before recomposing himself, “Now, since you want to do badly, I’ll tell you… Doctor Gara is somewhere in hiding, in a cabin somewhere in the woods, is what I heard from Tasuku, with that dangerous criminal Gara or whatever,” He places a hand on his chin, “Come to think of it, this boy really takes the whole ‘you want something bad done to get a criminal to do it’ seriously.”

  
  
  


“You did it before, haven’t you?” He gulped as she took a step closer towards him, “And as far as I’m concerned you’ll do it again. I know all of your secrets. The reckless nights we share, the dumping of information you promise not to tell. They’ll notice soon enough, Shido.”

It was serious when she used his last name instead of his first. 


End file.
